ducktales_2017fandomcom-20200214-history
Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System!
"Beware the B.U.D.D.Y System!" is the thirteenth episode of Ducktales's first season. Plot Synopsis Brilliant young scientist Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera is recruited by Launchpad who is feeling menaced by tech genius Mark Beaks's newest invention. Plot This episode begins with Dewey watching Darkwing Duck on Launchpad's TV. Launchpad talks to Dewey about how Darkwing Duck has been his role model since Launchpad was a kid. Darkwing Duck taught Launchpad that a true hero thinks with his gut or not at all. As Dewey and Launchpad drive to the Money Bin, Launchpad tells Dewey he recently got his driver's license and mailed it to Scrooge so he'd be the first to know. Launchpad searches for Scrooge throughout the Money Bin, expecting a surprise party. He finds Scrooge in Gearloose Labs with Gyro, looking at a monophonic train Gyro had invented. Gyro warns Launchpad not to make too much noise around it, as the train is sound-powered. Gyro demonstrates how the train works by softly humming. Right then, his intern, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, bursts in, talking excitedly and loudly. The train goes haywire, flies off the rails, and crashes into a window, causing water to spill out and drench Gyro's blueprints. Fenton sheepishly mops up after himself. Scrooge tells Gyro that he needs to invent something that actually works and won't turn evil soon. Gyro starts to say that he needs to wait until he's inspired, but is interrupted by Dewey, who just saw a news story saying that Mark Beaks has invented a robotic chauffeur, called the B.U.D.D.Y System. Gyro is incredulous that it won't turn evil, and is furious that Beaks of all people beat him to it. Gyro, Scrooge, Dewey, and Launchpad go to see Beaks's public demonstration of the B.U.D.D.Y System. On their way out, Scrooge reveals he hasn't opened the letter Launchpad's driver's license was in, as it presumably wasn't an incoming cheque or a death threat. Beaks brags brags about how quick, efficient, and cheap B.U.D.D.Y is. Scrooge is interested, making Launchpad fear for his job. Gyro asks Beaks how he can be sure B.U.D.D.Y won't turn evil. Mark Beaks says he has "top-secret Beaks Tech" to prevent that. Launchpad asks several questions too, ending in, 'Can a robot pull you from the wreckage of a crash with a reassuring smile that tells you everything's going to be okay?' Beaks says it can't, because it can't crash in the first place. Launchpad challenges B.U.D.D.Y to a race with the winner being named the ultimate driver. That night, Launchpad and Dewey sneak into Gearloose Labs, looking for anything that could give Launchpad an advantage over B.U.D.D.Y in the race. Gyro finds them, and refers them to Fenton, so that they'll be out of Gyro's way. Before they depart for Fenton's personal lab, Fenton suggests they try the Gizmosuit. However, Gyro insists that it's not ready yet. Fenton leads Launchpad and Dewey to Fenton's lab in the bathroom, explaining that Gyro says the bathroom is the best place for Fenton's work. Fenton lists several inventions he thinks might help, but Launchpad decides he just wants tips on how to not crash. At the race, Fenton has stuck notepads with tips and equations all over Launchpad's windshield, leaving just a small window of space to see through. The race begins. Early on, the notepads fly off the window. Launchpad tries to gather them, causing him to crash. Launchpad abandons the car and tries first a motorcycle and then roller skates. He finishes just behind B.U.D.D.Y. Gyro storms onto the racecourse, saying he could tell from the race that the B.U.D.D.Y System is in fact Lil Bulb. Gyro threatens to call the cops on Beaks for stealing his invention, but Beaks says he stole it from a public online forum. It dawns on Gyro that Fenton must have posted it and fires him. Scrooge tells Launchpad that he'll let "B.U.D.D.Y" drive himself, Dewey, Gyro, and Beaks to the Money Bin while Scrooge fills out the paperwork to buy B.U.D.D.Y. Launchpad and Fenton reflect on their problems. Meanwhile, Lil Bulb has turned evil again. He holds everyone prisoner with the seatbelts, and is driving the car out of control. Dewey honks the car horn, alerting Fenton. He tells Launchpad, and they work out a plan to save everybody. Launchpad will corral Lil Bulb into a ravine (or more likely crash) and Fenton will use the Gizmosuit to get everyone out of the car. While Launchpad catches up to the car and tries to pull Dewey out of it, Fenton calls Gearloose Labs. The phone is answered by Manny, whom Gyro had recently been trying out as a possible replacement for Fenton. Fenton tells Manny to hold the phone out to the floor, where the Gizmosuit is being stored. He yells its passcode over the phone: blathering blatherskite. The armour activates and flies to Fenton. It puts itself on Fenton, who rockets to the car. Meanwhile, Dewey is falling out of the car. Gizmoduck catches him, and puts him in the limo with Launchpad. Gizmoduck rescues everyone else from the car. Lil Bulb rams Gizmoduck, trying to drive him off the cliff. Launchpad drives the limo and catches Gizmoduck in it, saving him. In the process, Gizmoduck's helmet falls off, revealing that Gizmoduck is Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera. Launchpad crashes into Lil Bulb, who falls into a ravine. The ground beneath the limo caves. Fenton puts his helmet back on, flies out of the limo with his helmet-copter, and grabs the limo, pulling it to safety. Later, Dewey tells Scrooge about Launchpad's driver's license. Scrooge congratulates Launchpad and tells him that he could never replace him. Gyro rehires Fenton, tells Fenton that he knows he is Gizmoduck, and says Fenton can keep using it to beta test the Gizmosuit. Meanwhile, Beaks wants it for himself. Cast *David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck *Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck *Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack *Lin-Manuel Miranda as Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gizmoduck *Josh Brener as Mark Beaks *Jim Cummings as Darkwing Duck *Jim Rash as Gyro Gearloose *Corey Burton as B.U.D.D.Y, Liquidator *Michael Bell as Quackerjack *Keith Ferguson as Megavolt Names in Foreign Dubs * Latin Spanish: Cuidado con el Sistema B.U.D.D.Y. (Translation: Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System) * Brazilian Portuguese: "Cuidado com o Sistema A.M.I.G.O.! (Translation: Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System!) * Japanese: バディロボットにご用心！ [badi robotto ni goyoujin] (Translation: Beware of BUDDY Robots!) Trivia * It's possible that the scene where Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera activated the Gizmosuit over the phone was inspired by a scene from the original series's episode "Allowance Day". * We can see a vending machine of Pep (see Trivia for The Great Dime Chase!) in the background of a scene featuring Gyro and Fenton. * Fenton's line: 'Go, you bumblebee-like savant! Go!' was an ad-lib by Lin-Manuel Miranda. It is Francisco Angones's favourite line of Season 1. * This is the first appearance of Darkwing Duck villains Liquidator and Megavolt in shows other than of Darkwing Duck. ** This is the second time Quackerjack has appeared outside of the show, the first time being a cameo in Goof Troop. ** This version of the Liquidator is much bulkier than his original incarnation. * A billboard appears advertising Vladimir Gryzlikoff with the S.H.U.S.H. agency. * According to Launchpad's driver's license, he lives in McDuck Manor's garage, was born on September 18, 1987, and is an organ donor. ** September 18, 1987 is a reference to the date that the original DuckTales premiered on. ** In the original series episode "A DuckTales Valentine", however, Launchpad said he was an Aries, which would mean his birthday is between March 21 and April 19. * Aside from Jim Cummings (Darkwing Duck's voice actor), Michael Bell is the only Darkwing Duck voice actor to reprise his role from the series (as Quackerjack). * The episode's plot is identical to the 1987 episode, "Armstrong", the major differences being that Huey, Louie and Duckworth are absent, the appearances of Darkwing Duck and Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, the race Launchpad and B.U.D.D.Y. compete ina is a car race and not a helicopter race and B.U.D.D.Y., unlike Armstrong, has no plans on conquering the world (though B.U.D.D.Y. does turn evil). * Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System! was written thirteenth, but aired eleventh.https://mobile.twitter.com/FrankAngones/status/1054529444583370753 References ru:Осторожно: М.О.Д.У.С.! Category:Episodes Category:Season One